


Tangled Up Story

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ....chickens may have been harmed, A bit of Dark Themes, Accidental Children, Based on Disney Movie, Chickens, Cool Magic Stuff, Cross is Flynn, Dave and Sarah are terrifying, Dream and Nightmare have parents, Dream is Rapunzel, Error is the horse, Heirs, Hi Writer!, Ink is Pascal, Killer has one goal, Killer is thirsty and unashamed, Kingdom Stuff, Look this has some AWESOME stuff in it., Magic Research!, NM gets scary poor boy, Nerd Friend Sci, Nightmare and Dream both got song powers, Nightmare isn't allowed to stay depressed, Original Lyrics made up, Sad Noots, Sarah is Christine.... we forgot we already named the mom, Sci has chickens, Sci is a Scientist ..... and possibly mad, Sci is a bit ... odd?, Sort Of, Tangled AU, This be another Convo!, Very Odd Questions, X-Gaster is Mother Gothiel, dates in chapter 2!, drunk dream, wow we get excited about ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: A lovely little thread Convo from a bit down Chapt. 36 that started from Error and pj making dream watch sad disney movies. Based on Tangled, We get to see Dream and Nightmare as the princes and Cross as Flynn. Emotions everywhere and cool ass magic! mind the tags!And Error and Ink as the horse and lizard.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Killer/Nightmare
Series: Conversations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42





	1. When My Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).



writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: ...Somehow Rapunzel is reminding me of someone but I don't know who.

Cross: You will figure it out, no worries.

Dream: Alright... I think the horse and the iguanas are my favorite so far.

(later)

Dream: FLYNN NO!!!

\------------------

Tangled AU where Dream is Rapunzel, Cross is Flynn Rider, Ink is Pascal, Error is Maximus.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *sobbing hard * Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost.Bring back what once was mine .What once was mine~  
Cross: *soothes him * I think thats enough.....

The gang are the tavern guys

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
oafjbewrn

The one keeping Dream imprisoned in the tower is, idk, it's X gaster, X gaster decided he wants to be young forever or something.

Nightmare is Dream's twin, who is responsible of the kingdom, and knows he has a twin but has never seen him.

Their parents resigned from their positions willingly, and are currently busy with a diplomatic mission. Dave and Sarah.

I could go the easy route and say their parents are dead but nah here they are.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM works very hard to rule the kingdom.......(he totally in secret once a month goes to the tavern to destress..... he may or may not have been drunkenly singing along) nightmare is a strong ruler who has had to grow up too soon to keep up with the royal duties. Often called cold hearted unless in attendance with his parents. (DUDE IF THEY TWINS NOOT HAS POWER TOO)

Dream just want to see the lights! And totally gets gold swirls when singing his song. The power is based on how much positive emotions he can bring up in himself

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
HECK YES, But with Noots the power of incantation lays dormant through the entire movie. The power he does have, which is simply teal magic, he uses for the sake of protecting his citizens, despite how they may hate him.

Dream is immediately drawn to Nightmare in the tavern because they share the same magic, and two halves of one power. Nightmare, in his drunken stupor, forgot to not interact with anyone and excepted it when this golden weird stranger immediately dragged him into a dance together.

When Dream starts to escape he accidentally drags him along.

Ink the iguana facepalms. Error, in all his extremely functional horse glory, gives chase after them. Cross and Error have a hate relationship through the entire movie.

Nightmare is cloaked, so no one figures out that this perfectly normal looking skeleton is royalty until the cloak gets accidentally knocked back down. He also intends to keep himself hidden because he recognizes Cross and how there are millions of people after Cross's head for a reason.

Error recognizes Nightmare, but being the functional horse he is, doesn't give him away.

(("Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free"))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream got the flowers original purpose. ..... nightmare got the decay and rot from picking the flower and snuffing its live out. Instead of healing NM can kill and maim with his song.  
-after movie-  
Nm : *facing rogues and murderers on the battlefield (not his buddies), injured citizens behind him... only one way to get his people home...* *he sings*  
Wither and decay,  
End this destiny,  
Break these earthly chains,  
And set the spirit free,  
The spirit free.... (dark purple swirls of magic come off of nightmare as he keeps his song going)  
TEAR WHAT HAS BEEN BUILT~  
REAP THE LIVES STILL HERE!  
SILENCE THOSE WHO STAY,  
Give what was never mine......  
....was never mine...

The swirls killed those who opposed nm and his people... leaving cold corspes behind. Even though NM lost no man.... he is now feared and well as respected. ...... He gives what the flower never got when transfered to the twins. He gives a peaceful end... and NM know he will never have that.

Error is being the soldier horse he is..... totally isn't trying to impress the king by capturing the rogue..... noooooot at all. Doesn't realize NM respects Cross's skills.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream feels that NM is familiar somehow, but also respects that NM doesn't want to reveal his face from under that cloak.

All the while NM is like,

'Oh boy oh boy he's my TWIN and I'm the king and he's technically a criminal by association to Cross oh no oh no-'

When NM is revealed to be the king, Cross has the appropriate feeling of betrayal and apprehension.

"...So. Was I going to only find out you were the king when I was behind prison bars?"

\---------------

Also that scene is like

OOF

Dream sometimes tries to talk to Nightmare about his obvious existential dread he's having regarding faiths and stuff.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(I deleted my first attempt dammit)  
NM: Dream... as a king of people who fear and hate me, our parents memoriy wont keep me safe. The kingdom prospering under my rule won't either. I won't die of old age in my bed surrounded by family. It won't be peaceful or painless like the death i sing. It will be a dagger in my skull or poison in my food. By an enemy or friends hand. On the battlefield or not.  
\---------  
NM: Cross. How could I tell you? That the king goes to a murderers and rogues den to relax? That I am the last person you ever want to see? I know that witnesses for you are bad, what might have happened if I left? Would you have let me go without at least threatening me? Thus getting a good look at my face? ........  
Cross: i trusted you. I thought-  
NM: A king has many things he must think about. What would happen if i give into these demands? How will this affect everything? .......... the great Cross despises the king the most! ..... heh ....how could I tell you?

\- -  
Once word of NMs song spreads kingdoms that have the power demand him muzzled at any diplomatic meetings if the kingdom isn't a secure ally. Dream hates this

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ....Fair reasoning. However, you got two things wrong- *immediately draws his sword in order to block an attack incoming from their pursuers* I don't despise you-

*knocks away an arrow*

And I'm not great.

Cross then proceeds to quickly put the handle of the sword into his mouth, grabs Nightmare and Dream both by the arms and throws them onto Error's back where Ink is already on. He makes a motion towards the large gap behind them for Error, who understands immediately, and bolts, jumping across the passage.

Cross, right before he runs in another direction: ALSO YOU'RE TOTALLY PAYING FOR THE DRINKS NEXT TIME!!!

\--------

Cross: I don't think we need ignorant cowards as our allies. They don't have a good reputation going for themselves to begin with. Slavery, poverty, tyranny, lynching...yeah, no. I've seen better kingdoms in my time of travelling. I'm getting you a better list.

Besides their trusted allies, there are other kingdoms that Cross has been in contact with. Kingdoms that are familiar with witchcraft and study it, and while other kingdoms try to bad mouth them, Cross has went into them and seen how well taken care of the citizens themselves are, and how good protection they are provided.

These kingdoms do not demand Nightmare to get muzzled when returning an answer to the offer of diplomacy. Some of them mention his and Dream's name as courtesy, and some of them ask as a side note, optionally, if it's possible they could see both Dream and Nightmare's powers in action, curiosity piqued.

Cross takes care of speaking in the diplomatic missions, Nightmare and Dream tagging along, since the people in those kingdoms know him best.

The only difficulty in gaining the rulers of these kingdoms trust is that they were either taken advantage of or nearly destroyed by those who abhorred their magic practices.

Sci is a royal scientist in one of the kingdoms they visit and immediately rapid fire asks about their ability, how much control they have over it, what else can they-

And then is promptly bonked lightly on the head by the Queen.

"Sorry, he has been excitedly wanting to study your new form of magics for a while now."

(sorry just this is a world of magic, so magical kingdoms that study all sorts of magic for beneficial reasons are probably a thing.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
YES! IT SHOULD BE A THING.  
NM: CROSS YOH PASS OUT AMD I ALWAYS PAY FOR THE DRINKS! THATS WHY YOU DRANK WITH ME IDIOT!  
\---------  
NM: i would prefer to not use my ability. As it ends lives. Only in emergencies or dire circumstance do I use it..  
Sci: can I record your song at least? Or maybe have yiu use it on animals that are to be slaughtered?maybe I could put a line of chickens at five foot apart in a line to gage a range!  
NM: *looks at Sci* ..... what.  
Toriel (queen): Sci, is that how you greet foreign monarchs?

Learning with sci..... NM learns he can also decay and weather down structures if he sings loud and hard and with enough emotion.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci: Hmm fascinating.

NM: Your definition of fascinating baffles me.

Sci: I can already think of how weathering down a structure could be used for deceit... mostly something that would work against enemies, but maybe it could also be used to protect someone...

Sci: For example, in the past, in order for one of our past soldiers to hide, a spider had built a quick web, making it look like no one had passed there before, thus making pursuers decide not to go and search in that cave!

NM: ....I...see...

Sci: You could weather down footsteps if you try hard enough, and have enough power!

Sci: However... I do wonder where this magic originates from. You've told me that it comes from a flower your mother had eaten in order to cure an illness...however, I can hardly imagine a flower would require incantation... perhaps rather than the words, the magic feels the intent behind those words?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: is that not how all magic works? Having intent? I would hate for me to try without the song and accidentally direct the magic in q way I don't want if it reacts. Like if I have to get emotional, activate magic, then get distracted and send it to a bystander. And the flower needed no incantations.... people needed it to draw the power from the flower.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci: Well, for your first question. Not necessarily. There are magic that can activate without intent. For example- hold on let me find it- ah HA! You see the circle with runes in this scroll? As you might know, I don't have any magic of my own, but I made this! *places scroll on the table, and then simply taps at a few runes*

Smoke comes in, and after clearing out, it shows an egg placed on it. A minute later the egg cracks open to reveal a bunch of cocoa beans in it.

Sci: Don't ask me what those are, but they're extremely bitter and addicting. *pops one in and speaks while chewing* And I just put a bunch of random runes together in a formation without any real intent to it, and tested out what would happen here.

NM: .....Huh.

Sci: Yeah, so not all magic works that way. I've been studying this branch for years now thank you very much. Want some? They're not harmful.

NM: Er, no thank you.

Sci: As for the second part of your statement... it's still highly difficult to come up with the correct incantation for a magic that already exists. Which tells me that rather than the flower itself being the origin of magic, the flower itself originated from another source...which I haven't found in any of your kingdoms records you've given access to me. Nor in any of ours.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM:..... well according to a psycho that wanted to live and be young ever and had used the flower for probably centuries and lived longer than my country has existed...... the flower grew from a drop of sunlight from a cosmic event. Qnd the incarnation originally caused pollen form the flower to give de-aging properties amoung other things.  
Sci: is this-  
NM: I killed him (instead of the hair chopping MAYBE FIRST USE OF THE DEATH SONG???)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(well, i doubt Nightmare would want to kill without agony in this case....)

Sci: Hm. Well, i suppose circumstances make murder reasonable in that case. Abuse of power hardly ever lead to anything good. Perhaps investigating where this 'psycho' lived in would help then....

(Nightmare doesn't turn on his allies in the story)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(I bet nm did not have the choice for a painful death. Either too inexperienced or just cant do it with the song)  
Nm: a tower where my twin was kept to continue the de-aging process after being kidnapped..... i was left as the incantation didn't work for me. We can't sing the others song.

Ok i live for nerdy Sci being a weird friend to noot

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci: Nightmare! Your highness! My man! Fellow skeleton-

Nightmare: What have you done this time?

Sci: An idea!

Nightmare: Oh no.

Sci: You love my ideas~ I know you do~ Please~~

Nightmare: Last time I checked you don’t know how to use incantations. I have paperwork.

Dream: Brother~

Nightmare: What?

Cross: Nightmare~

Nightmare: What? What you two?

Dream: Go have fun with your friend a bit, we can handle these for now.

Nightmare: Wh-

Dream: *grabs Nightmare’s paperwork and turns to Sci* You have my permission to take him.

Sci: *grabs a baffled Nightmare by the hand and drags him along*

(I was thinking a sword or a dagger but we’re bringing out the song ig)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
sci dragged nm to a large room (like a gym) had him stand in the middle. Sci ran behind a few glass panels.  
Nm: ....the last time you had glass panels i swore to never do one of your ideas again sci.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci, cheerily: And you still helped me out with five more of my ideas!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .....  
Sxi: any way......... could I ask you to try singing other songs and also your brothers song?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
NM: This.

NM: This is already sounding like bad.

NM: And Deadly.

NM: Idea.

Sci: :D

NM: .....

NM: Fine

Nightmare takes a moment to remember Dream's song first, then sings it, though it feels wrong in his voice...but not foreign. There were many times he sang Dream's song to himself at night during his childhood. Perhaps hoping that he could also do something special with magic, to have something that made him feel worthy of the throne.

Well, he did gain the ability to chant an incantation.

It just not the incantation he wished for.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
in night's voice ...it sounds like a plea, mourning that which is lost, asking t ok come back but knowing, despairing that it won't.... it is out of reach ... what is called for doesn't answer.  
When dream sing it usually it is coaxing and joyful. Taking you by the hand and guiding... asking to go with...

Nothing happens but a lavender tear on Nightmare's cheek.

Sci: I have told you that your singing is beautiful right? Bout makes me cry.  
NM: ....... what else?  
Sci: first I want to try other songs and then see what happens if you both sing the same song together and your separate songs at the same time

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: Does this serve a purpose? ...Alright then.

(Nightmare sings 'A Thousand Years', and some other songs because I can't think of much)

Dream promptly makes Nightmare sing this song a bard named Rick had made, and Dream had loved it.

"Never gonna give you up..."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sci: I just wanted to see if singing in general did anything magic wise. It seems to only be the incantation..... what would happen if dream sang yours? Let's do that before the duets.  
Dream:..... i haven't heard nightmare's song really...only snippets and pieces.

nightmare has to coach drwam on his song and .... doesn't look too comfortable doing it

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci: ...We could postpone this for another day.

Nightmare: !

Sci: I mean, I know I get excited about these things but... I do care for you.

Nightmare: ........you're actually thinking outside of your experiments....

Dream: Brother this is a monumental occasion.

Nightmare: We should make this a special day. We can do that as the ruler.

Dream: Oh we need to give it a name-

(Night night)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
SCI: ha ha funny. Now if your joking around you should be able to sing huh? Dream can ya go ahead?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
"Ah, yes hold on..."

"Wither and Decay..."

"End this destiny~"

"Break these earthly chains..."

"And set the spirit free~...."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream sounds shaky as if he is not confident in the words. It is as if it doesn't quite fit his voice. The words and pitch are all there... but it just... isnt fitting.  
Dream: .... um... did anything happen?  
Sci: no but thats what I expected when nightmare didn't for your song. Let's try a duet. Nightmare s song as it is still in your head.

As the twins start the swirls around nm appear faster than alone

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
"Flower Gleam and Glow..." "Cut the strings of Hope"

"Let your power shine" "Catastrophic deeds"

"Make the Clock Reverse" "Burn all means to cope"

"Bring back what once was mine" "And set the Spirit free"

"Heal what has been hurt" "Wither and decay"

"Change the fate's design" "End this destiny"

"Save what has been lost..." "Break these earthly chains..."

"Bring back what once was mine~" "And set the spirit free~"

"What once was mine..." "The spirit free..."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the twos swirls seem to be pressing and twining pulling the swirls together but lkke tug of war being played...it is like they canceled out each other.

Sci: that was interesting! Can you wait a moment? I need a chicken. Dream can you and night do the same song now?I i really need that chicken....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sci has so many chickens.

Sci: Hello George! I will like to tell you before anything happens you are one of my favorite children.

Dream: I feel bad for your chickens...

Sci: No worries *whispers* They don't have the will to mind.

Sci: *cheerily puts the chicken down between them and steps back after putting down seeds for George to feed on before stepping back with a thumbs up*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: dream honestly he has had me kill so many chickens...  
Dream what kind of-  
Sci: i give them to the butchers after so its fine!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: ...

Nightmare: Wait wouldn't the quality-

Sci: The quality of the chickens you kill is surprisingly good!

(im having deja vu, like this isn't the first time we've talked about chicken quality)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.... i think it is? Maybe someone had chicken quality talks?  
Sci: i hand raise these chickens.  
Nm:...... dammit now I want to eat chicken

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ah. Okay.

lnjskbet

Dream: I don't think I can look at the chickens again the same way-

Sci: Come ooon let's do this~~~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
both together is a haunting song filled with emotion one voice sinks and the other rises.... the chicken dies 3 times as fast.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: ...So, are we done here?

He wasn't really sure what to make of this. The chicken died faster. That was it.

How does his brother's song come into play here, his incantation.

Dream: ....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(If both boys sing it be faster! Together they could probably down an army or heal whole fields)  
Sci: .... what does this mean?!?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: It means we're probably even more of a lethal weapon toge-

Dream: Intent. Sci, do you have another chicken?

Nightmare: ???

Sci: I have plenty, yes?

Dream: We will need...10 more possibly. Or three more.

Sci: Alright..

Dream: Good. Nightmare? When we sing together again... try doing it with the intent to heal, or think of the time you spend with Sci. Or that one time we had found a hidden field of flowers together.

Nightmare: Wha-

Dream: I have a hunch, please trust me on this?

Nightmare: .....Alright.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....nm thinks if the first time he saw dream.

... the chickens get very lively and rambunctious. They are the healthiest damn. Chickens around. Fat too.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Also they immediately pop eggs, and the eggs hatch with baby chicks chirping from inside them.

Nightmare: ....HUH...

Sci:.... I'm naming one of them George the second.

Dream: We could help crops with this! Just need to practice a bit more perhaps... We could strengthen walls...

This could also be a powerful spell that makes their troops stronger in war.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....as long as those soldiers are NOT female.

NM: ..... dream? Are .... we sorta those chick parents as we caused the eggs to grow with our song? Like... it would not have grown without us? There was no father rooster. Did we just have kids?!?

Nm is kinda freaked out.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
ljankobisnfel

oh shit what have i done.

Ok ok- so with sentient beings this doesn't happen.

With beings that have sentiency, the song might just increase fertility/heal whatever infertility they might have (for both female and male).

Sci: Oh, oh no, they wouldn't be-

One of the chicks: *coughes out a fireball*

Sci: ....Huh.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
THE TWINS ARE SO HOT SINGING THEY MAKE EVERYONE HORNY. OMG. causes confusion in the haters that they are now getting all hot and bothered.

NM: IS THAT A FUCKING BASILISK. DREAM OUR CHILDREN ARE MONSTERS. I mean i will still love them BUT OH GOD.  
Dream: ...... *is kinda laughing at nm reaction* .... which one would be the heir?  
NM : i can't leave the kingdom to a chicken dream!  
Dream: nightmare calm down i don't think-  
Sci: George the second is your heir.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
lkadnjbnro'ifndat

NM: Sci no-

Oh man im imagining one of the previous royalties that had demanded Nightmare get muzzled just kind of, awkwardly going and trying to talk to him.

There is a kidnapping attempt at one point, and Nightmare is muzzled, and forced in a dress. Cross and Killer break in, and that's the first time Dream has the look of murder on his face.

This is the first time Killer gets to personally and officially interact with Nightmare as well.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ....  
Dream: is this a magic lock muzzle? If only I had a renowned theif-  
Cross:.... really dream just lets get he out of that.  
Killer: the king looks pretty like this .  
Nm: *glares*  
Dream: killer no not now.  
Killer: hey I thought he was hot at the tavern and now he is just even better.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: You want to keep saying that when I break him free *breaks it free* Wow look at that I did it.

Cross has gone through nearly every lock in his time.

Killer is the first and only person NM ever met that confidently and openly declared 'I wouldn't mind if King Nightmare steps on me.'

'You realize i can kill you right?'

'Excuse me sir so can a geese if it tries hard enough. Have you met geese??'

Killer solely took the knight test for the sake of getting in Nightmare's pants and his determination was strong enough that he passed it without cheating. Absolutely made his opponent wither in defeat.

Cross, introducing Killer: This guy is our most talented knight but he's too horny for our King Nightmare.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer: did you see his ass? It is juicy and I want a bite.  
NM: ....i am right here.  
Killer: yeah, and I am telling cross about your juicy ass.  
When NM has to officially grant killer a gift, killer asks for the chance to have NM.  
NM: sir killer for your bravery i will grant you a wish within my power-  
Killer I want at least one night with you. A date.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
NM: .....Anything other than that.

\--------

Dave and Christine come back home.

Christine was devastated to have lost Dream, and had given all the love he can to Nightmare. Both Dave and Christine had done their best not to mention the lost twin, but guards talk.

"One day, my son, they will see you the treasure you are to this kingdom, just like how we see you."

They had done their best to come back quick as soon as they got news that their long lost son had returned by Nightmare, but got held up by the giant sea dragon guarding the sea.

Dave had to manhandle it without actually harming it.

"I wasn't interested in harming the eco-system. The sea dragon plays a big role in that after all, and is sentient. I just had to have a civil discussions with my fists."

Dave is a stronk skeleton boss monster, as well as Christine.

"...Oh, so the great renowned thief Cross..." Christine starts, eyeing the nervously sweating ex-thief, then immediately turns to Nightmare with a beaming smile. "Nightmare! I'm so glad you got to meet your childhood hero!"

\--------

Dave can use a sword, but hasn't had a reason to draw it out so far.

"You're a 100 years too early to make me draw out my sword." he told another kingdoms most powerful knight once.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm is still  
NM: MOM WHY?!?

Killer: i want your son in marriage. The hot one please

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Christine: Excuse you both of my children are extremely handsome and beautiful no matter what.

NM: Moooom stoooop.

Dream: *blushes*

Dave: Now now, all these jokes aside... Dream.

*atmosphere turns serious*

Dave: ...There are many things I think we should discuss together in private. But I just wanted to say *reaches out a hand to put it on Dream's shoulder* I am very glad to see that you are doing well.

Christine: OH yes! Sorry It's been a while since we were here- Just- I've heard so many great things happened while we were gone overseas! Let me get a look at you! Wait you're blurry- Oh no that's just me crying.

Dream: Err-

Dave:*chuckles* Honey, calm down.

Nightmare: I can take us all to a private room, just the four of us if you want.

Christine, rubbing her eyes and blowing into her handkerchief: Oh yes, that would be lovely.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the parents cry and hug and catch up with their lost child.

Nm doesnt.... know how to tell them about the incantations.....

and how his song is death

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, the parents are mostly awkward around Dream then they are around Nightmare after that. They haven't raised Dream themselves, ask his likes and dislikes.

Dream doesn't feel all that included in the family picture, and the parents are trying really hard to remedy that.

Dave: So, I have heard of the incantations from rumors...

NM: O-oh...

Dave: ...Really, I wish we had come sooner to be of help with those troops. I'm sure the both of you were struggling.

Dream: Well, I'd like to think that we got through those struggles fine. *smiles half heartedly*

Dave: *smiles back* Of course.

Christine: ...I wish I had taken that bastard out myself for hurting both of my precious children. I would have made it slow and painful as possible.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm ...asked no one to tell of the muzzle to his parents......

.... they find out.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dave: Time to Destroy a few of those neighboring kingdoms! :D

Christine: I can't wait to make those pigs scream~ :D

Dave: Oh, there was that one time you found a way to keep someone alive while they get continously drained of their blood-

Christine: Oh yes, we should hang them like that in front of a banister as warning forever in pain as they slowly die~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: D: how do you know-  
NM: ..... i don't want to start any wars! People don't like me as is!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dave: Pfff- I think we all know it would barely be a war. These kingdoms are quite weaklings after all. And cowardly. But fine.

Christine: We found out when we decided to look into how some of the early diplomatic missions had went...

Sci: I could make you something that would take out the kingdoms that wanted Nightmare muzzled without anything tracing back to us. And it would only be specific targets, so no innocent by standers would get caught up.

Christine: ...This one! I like this one!

Cross: I fully understand your feelings, but I think it would be more troublesome for all of us if a war got started.

Killer: .....We've already killed and destroyed the kingdom that had muzzled Nightmare. Gave a better life for the civilians going through poverty there as well. So, we've already gave our message.

NM: You're not helping matters!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: what would our people think if the prince they dont like, the one with 5 assassination attempts survived already, is the reason their parents or sibling or children don't come home!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dave: Oh, who said about anything about an army?

Dave: I have literally destroyed an empire all by myself before, without calling upon any army. I thought you'd remember that.

(this has in fact happened. There is a reason why their kingdom and the surroundings of it has been at peace for a while now, despite the differences in opinions.)

(Dave literally manhandles dragons into submission without killing them. The Sea Dragon is the most powerful one at all.

It took him two hours to casually destroy that kingdom)

(Really, no neighboring kingdom would actually bat an eye if Dave went and destroyed a kingdom a second time. Not because they fear Dave, because they know Dave well enough. And because said kingdom will tend to have what crime it has done against Christine and Dave's kingdom advertised.

'That guy's gone? Killed by Dave? Probably for a good reason.')

(Dave is basically terrifying. With Christine, even more so.)

(If both Christine and Dave went then all the other kingdoms would immediately know 'Oh they did that bad.')

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM:..... heh.... ok... i guess...  
Sci: OH! WAIT! GRANDBABIES.  
Dave: what?  
Nm: ...... oh fuck the chickens....  
Sci: somehow your sons made life!

(I kinda feel like this noots is a mix of original and dreamswap)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dave: Hm. Well. So this is the future heir to the throne then.

George the second: BAK! *breathes fire*

Dave: Yes, George, you will make a fine ruler.

Nightmare: Dad, please stop joking.

Dave: I can't help that this is funny.

(yeah that makes sense- dreamswap noots is such a teenager though sksksksk)

(kind of makes me think of Jack Frost)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: yeah somehow we made life. From chickens. By singing. Life is weird.


	2. I've Got A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right where we left off! this time with Cockatrices!

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Christine: It is wonderfully weird! I will make them all sweaters!

Now we have cockatrices in sweaters running around the castle.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM is freaked out by them but decided to be a good dad thing to them. ....he really is weirded out by his and his brothers chickens. Dream doesn't see them as anymore than powerful chickens.  
\---  
It takes a along time for nm to show his parents his song. Dream wasted no time but nm reaaaally didn't want to.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The first time Dave and Christine end up hearing his song is when they end up fighting against a human.

Humans are a rare species in this world. They are nearly extinct in fact.

This particular human has the marks of a slave, chains and all, and has high LV... meaning they had killed many under their masters order.

Even Dave and Christine together had a hard time against it...

And NM's song, rather than killing the human, only knocked down their HP to 3 from 100, while it killed their master and wore out the magic runes etches on their chains.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(Because the human wouldn't have a peaceful end until the master was dead, revenge gotten, nm stopped singing and was able to spare the human)  
Nm: ..... um......... uh...... *is pretty worried

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Human: *is staring weakly at where their master had dusted eyes unfocused*

Dave: ... *grabs the humans cuffs around their ankles and wrists and shatters them*

Dave: You have the freedom to either come with us, or go to the mountains, or continue fighting us only for me to kill you.

Human: *jerks their head, staring up at him with an uncomprehending gaze, eyes dart to their wrists and ankles worn out from the cuffs*

Human: *suddenly looks very small..*

Christine: ....How old are you?

Human: ...... *shakily brings up their hands to make to show all of their fingers, a stub where their pinkie used to be, then shows five of their fingers*

Fourteen.

Dave: ......*gently picks up the human right as they fall unconscious* ...Nightmare, we will talk more back home, but for now, know that we love you and trust you, no matter what.

Christine: *nods*

\--------

The human doesn't have a name.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(.....let's name them chara..... hehehehe flashbacks!)  
NM: ..... i think ill call you....Suri..... for surviving that which almost destroyed you.  
Dream: nightmare...  
Suri: ...hehe..... *small watery smile barely there*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Suri has forgotten how to speak, and ends up having to learn sign language as a servant of the castle... well. At least they said that they would be a servant. Suri isn't sure how this rather much more relaxing occupation belongs to that of a servant.

Also Dream teaches them how to make flower crowns and Suri is 100% sure that that's not a thing??? Servants do??? They've seen servants before.

They also may or may not have involuntarily cried when Christine had immediately mothered them upon seeing a scratch on their face.

Nightmare teaches them sign language himself.

Cross teaches Suri how to pick locks and tells them wild tales that actually happened, but he's changed many aspects of them in order to make it a bit more kid friendly.

They like spending time with Error and Ink the most though. They're the coolest animals they've ever met.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.... it would be fucking hilarious if ink and error are shape-shifters that just prefer those shapes. A chameleon that has a black splotch and a black horse with blue markings on the face.

Suri: 'this is not how to servant?'  
NM: are you doing what I am and helping?  
Suri: 'yes-'  
NM: then you are serving well.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
They never find out.

Suri tags along with Nightmare a lot when Nightmare goes outside.

This somehow makes Nightmare more approachable for the villagers, especially when Nightmare starts to be accidentally parental in front of everyone like,

"Oh you like that one?"

'I like it's color.'

"Lets see if there is anything your size here then..."

"!!!"

Also

"Suri, chew slower, we're not in a rush."

'But it's so goood'

"Then you don't want it to disappear faster, do you?"

"HmMmm"

And

"Suri don't."

'They were talking bad!'

"I'm used to it."

'You shouldn't be!!'

"Listen, I don't want you to cause violence in my name, okay? That's solely my responsibility to bear."

'But-'

"Suri."

"...Hmph."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
even better since the two animals are so ..... feisty towards each other.  
Cross: there is something wrong with that horse and lizard.  
Killer: just don't think about it.  
\-----  
Suri loves their brothers the cockatrices  
Nm is somewhat concerned. ... especially when George likes giving rides to Suri. And error bickers with them to let nm ride him only.  
\-----  
What happens when an attack endangers Suri?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Well.

Suri probably punches the attack in the face if im being honest.

But, NM would definitely 'take care' of the attack before it can even start.

Dave would probably decimate the attacker.

the Cockatrices would stampede. *im just thinking the cockatrices end up growing to be the size of a horse*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sci: hey-  
NM: i want no more magical babies so no sci.  
Sci: .... awwwww..........  
\---  
It is a raiding attack with a force of ten humans.... NM sings with a vengeance and even the ship falls apart under his rage.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The humans rage is strong, so it's not an easy fight.

The ten humans were under the impression that Suri was being held there as a slave and were determined to take them back to an island with them where the remaining humans are hiding out.

Nothing good comes out of monster-human interaction.

The leader, Kris gets captured when they sacrifice themselves in order to ensure the others can escape.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(I dont actually know a lot bout delta! Seen bits and pieces of it)  
Suri is crying in nm arms as he rocks them...... suri thought..... they were going to lose nm....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(im making it up as i go nothing here follows the Deltarune line so)  
(I couldn't come up with a better idea)

Kris meanwhile, is silently glaring as Killer sits in front of them.

The removal of their jacket had revealed that there was a slavery mark on their shoulder that showed signs of having the flesh scrapped off with a knife. It's scarred over now.

"So...you attempted to kidnap one of our citizens, and nearly kill one of our rulers. I think that you're unjustified in glaring at me, considering that you had this coming."

'...Are you telling me they're not a slave here?' Kris signs.

"Don't talk?" Killer asks.

In response, Kris opens their mouth to reveal that their tongue had been cut off.

"...That explains it."

"For your question, no. Suri isn't a slave here. However, they were a slave to someone before they came here. The scum that had them chained was dusted by Nightmare, the savior you attempted to kill in your attempt to 'rescue' Suri." Killer airquotes 'rescue'.

"So, excuse me if I get salty despite whatever reasoning you might have. I doubt the previous king and queen appreciated that his kid and unofficially adopted grandchild were put in danger."

"..."

(canon Kris is selectively mute, this Kris got their tongue cut off by a previous slave owner)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: .... not only that... but i really like his ass. Makes me want to flay you little human.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: *comes in, smacks Killer up the head*

Nightmare: Do you have a name you prefer to go by?

Kris: .... 'Kris'.

Nightmare: Ok then Kris. Despite the fact that all of this obviously happened because of a misunderstanding, we can't let serious offenses like this go, for obvious reasons.

Kris: ...... *nods*

Nightmare: However, I am also uninterested in having the others come in to attack in order to rescue you. As it is, we will be letting you go, with the promise that you, nor your people, attack us or our allies.

Kris: .... *nods*

Nightmare: Good. *to Killer* I've tucked Suri into bed. Watch over them.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: yes sweetheart ~  
NM: cut that out!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The island the humans are hiding out in is a place unwelcome to monster outsiders. All the residents have a past where they were hurt. Their families were killed right in front of them. Their children were taken. Their parents were ripped apart. They've lost a limb. Their bodies were taken against their own will. They were used as soldiers. Some of them are not mentally stable enough to see a monster and not go into a berserker rage.

Which is why when Dave asks, Kris refuses to lead them there. And explains all the horrible things the residents have gone through, and how they are likely to attack in blind rage more than anything if they see a monster visit.

Humans being sold as slaves wasn't anything new for Dave, so he gets it.

'Your kind has taken many things from us.'

'Do not expect us to forget that no matter how much kindness you may show.'

'I was raised to have my SOUL harvested by a king before... and my determination to live was the only thing that saved me.'

'Naturally, I killed that king the same way he had killed my father.'

'Don't come to our island underestimating the trauma my people have gone through.'

The prince of one of their allies, Ralsei, volunteers to lead Kris to a ship which they could use to go back home. It's in a dock far away from the kingdom.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM:.... i dislike your methods but ... in emergency situations you should call on us for help.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Kris: ..........

Kris then proceeds to leave, but not before Suri runs over to ask about the Red magic they saw them use.

‘Some humans can use magic, yes.’

‘Teach me.’

‘No.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I won’t be here.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I have my own people waiting for me, and are most likely to attack this place if they don’t see me come back from here alive.’

‘Visit.’

‘No.’

‘Visit.’

‘Nope.’

‘Fine then I will make you.’

‘Good luck with that.’

Suri: >:T

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Suri: ........ 'you think Kris will visit?'  
NM: suri for the last time I don't know. Please stop poking me and go to bed.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The second time Suri gets to meet Kris is when they follow along NM and Dream for a diplomatic meeting with a kingdom.... that's secretly slave trafficking.

Among those slaves are a couple of humans.

Kris is in a masked disguise that shows no skin when they spot NM and Dream's carriage... and immediately they know that this is going to be a headache.

Instead of going and confronting the visitors directly, they discreetly sneak in a note one night into the room NM, Killer and Suri are staying in together then just as quickly goes back to conducting his own business.

The note contains a certain slavery symbol, and a 'Get out of here as quickly as you can'

\---------

Kris, with five other humans also disguised, is planning to raid an auction, and get out the human slaves.

If possible, they plan on bringing the other slaves along with them to leave them in another place,

But security is tight, they only have one chance.

They will do what they can.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer: hmm-  
Suri: ' nm! Nm! Kris was here!'  
NM: NO suri. Leave them to their business.  
Suri: * mischievous look, turns to killer* ' dad can i?'  
NM: Suri! What- Hey!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Silly:

Killer: .

Killer: What did your mom say?

Suri: 'No'

Killer: And what makes you think I won't either?

Suri: 'Because he ain't the boss of you!'

Killer: *has the expression of someone struggling for a moment*

\----------

Serious:

Killer: Now. Suri, listen, I think what our friend is trying to warn us about is that there is slave trafficking going around here.

Killer: *pokes Suri's forehead* Meaning it's dangerous for us here.

NM: .......

Killer: Was kind of suspicious how the king of this place was looking at'em, wasn't it?

NM: We're leaving immediately.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm doesn't let gk of his suri the whole trip back qnd the uproar the foreign country made over the 'disrespect' helped Kris get the job done

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
One of the soldiers: *stabs Kris, killing him*

Kris: I'm going to pull a gamer move.

Kris: *uses Red Magic to rewind time and then finish off the guy before he can kill them again*

Other usages of Red Magic;

bending Space through the usage of their sword.

Example 1; By slashing it downward they can make it so that their opponents get crushed by an invisible force.

Example 2; They can open portals by channelling their magic through their sword.

Because of how much they use their sword as a conduit (wand) for magic, their sword has turned red in color.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
suri wants to know so badly. But noot won't let them go see.....

Dream: .....brother why are all your children semi vicious

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: First of all, the Cockatrices are your kids too.

Nightmare: Second of all, vicious? What vicious. Suri's simply curious.

Nightmare: Also you were vicious with a pan before.

Cross: He's right.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: the cockatrices mauled a man. I mean he was trespassing but still. An suri likes to learn how to pin all the guards down like they are are hunting the guards.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare:*shrugs* That just makes them strong.

Killer: Suri, next time don't be so obvious, they get prepared for those kind of attacks.

At some point Suri starts to talk more.

Suri: Nightmare!

NM: .....Did. Did you just say my name?

Suri: :D

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: DREAM! KILLER! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE. HOLY SHIT.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nm, the proudest mama of the year rn.

Christine straight up cries as the proud grandmother when Suri calls her Grandma.

Dream also cries when Suri calls him by his name.

Cross, Dave, and Killer are the only ones that don't get as emotional over this. They show they're proud, and also amused by how Suri starts to repeat their name. They're taken a particular liking to repeating Cross's name.

"Cross! Cross! Cross! Cross!"

"Yeah?"

"Cross!"

"Is that so?"

"Cross!"

"Interesting."

\-----------------

Kris has been sneakily visiting Prince Ralsei for some time now.

Why? Nunya.

The one time Suri is visiting they immediately spot Kris casually spending time with Ralsei, looking relaxed and at peace as the dark prince chatters. There is also a smile on their face. Something none of them had seen before except for Ralsei.

Suri immediately goes and tells Nightmare.

"Nightmare."

"Yes?"

"Kris is in love with Prince Ralsei."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
suri: 'I wanna go over there and beg for Kris to teach me'

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: ...You know what, sure.

Suri blackmails Kris into teaching them Red magic, by saying "I will tell the whole kingdom you have a crush on prince Ralsei if you don't teach me Red Magic."

Now Kris sneakily visits their kingdom as well, despite Dave welcoming them with open arms every time.

Ralsei will always give ornamental gifts to Kris, like hair clips. Kris generally doesn't accept too flashy things, but likes the hairclips.

Suri immediately notices the hairclips and goes.

"Did Prince Ralsei give you those~"

'100 push ups'

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream:...brother when are you marrying killer  
NM: EXCUSE ME WHAT.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: Is that- I don't-

Dream: Nightmare~

NM: Dreaaaam

Dream: Here I am, already have kissed Cross, and also planning to marry him already-

NM: What-

Dream: And here you are, still not admitting that you're totally planning to romanticize Killer but don't know how to do it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nm: he just wants sex though! I ......want more....  
Killer: i am up for more.  
NM: ....HOLY FUCK.  
Dream: ....i didn't expect you to ..... actually talk about it. Especially near killers post.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: I didn't know he was there what the fuck Dream-

Killer: Anyways I want more. I'm willing to have your children or be a dad, or even just devote myself to you only-

NM: Aaaaaaaaa

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM is not ready to handle this.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM absconds.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer: ..... that isn't normal in a proposal is it?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Kris: *out of no where, seemingly just popping into existence* Get him flowers.

Killer: And where the hell did you come from?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: out. If ya want to visit do it right for once.  
Dream: i thinn my brother likes lilies? Or something...

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Kris: Could also make him something hand made, would be romantic.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer: ....i should probably find him.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Kris: He's hiding out in the Library.

Killer: ...I'm not gonna question that.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm has this little nook in the library that has fluffy blankets and cushions. He is hidden deep within

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer, hiding something behind his back: Sooo, hey Nightmare?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
the blankets still and there is a ack! Noise from it.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer: Uh, so, I get that you might not... believe me or something when I saw that I really love you, and not just for sex.

Killer: Well, not sure if you're gonna... come out from there so I will just...

*places a rushed job of a lily crown in front of the pile of blankets*

Killer: Leave this here at least... I do love you though, even if you might actually have good standards.

Killer: Anyways, see you later Nightmare.

And then he leaves.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
..... before he left he saw a lilac light glowing thru the blankets.... then he decided to let NM work thru his feelings.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
is NM crying or blushing?-

Later on NM places a lavender flower crown on Killer and just leaves without commenting or doing anything further.

Kris, who has appeared right in that moment: *thumbs up*

Suri, who Kris is influencing in randomly appearing out of no where: *gives a confused thumbs up*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Blush! Blush! Blush!

Killer: ....ok look. You know my back ground and I have no idea how kings do courting so honestly I just want to be with you. I made another flower thing? Out of honeysuckle? Thats what dream called it. I dont know. Can i take ya out for a drink at the tavern though?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: ....You know what yeah sure. I honestly don't know where the flower thing came from but it's all I could think of replying with at the moment. Drinks on you.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
* DATE START *  
NM drinking buddies welcome him back to the tavern. The two get a table alone

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer: Man this brings back memories. Especially with that get up.

NM: *is wearing his cloak again, covering his face* Those were truly trying times.

Killer: And it took a night of being dragged into a dance~ And then kidnapped by a certain thief~

NM: Jealous? *traces the rim of his mug*

Killer: Eh, kind of.

Killer: ....You know, I think things changed for the better since then. Back then, I wanted to come up and talked to you several times.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer: ...... i was the one to send over that cider a few times. Now I know that you didn't realize I was inviting you over. Mind if I sweep you off your feet this time instead?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare, smiles: Sure.

Killer knocks his drink back then yells at the boys that are playing some slow music on the stage.

"Taking any requests?!"

"KILLER!" One of the bards exclaim. "You mad dog! I already know what kind of music you want! Come on boys we're making it lively in here!"

And basically the tavern start to get filled with the type of music that gets you to start dancing. A lot of people start to clap along with the rhythm, while some jump up to start dancing with each other.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: let me show ya a good time.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: Lead the way then.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer dances the night away and swing NM around in a fun filled evening. Nm likes the way it is only them and the music. No motives no politics..... just killer

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer's relaxedness against all these affairs is what really complements Nightmare's personality.

In the Cream relationship Dream is eccentric one and Cross is management.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: Cross theres popcicles!  
Cross: aren't we supposed to be reviewing the park construction?  
Dream: popsicle!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare and Cross's mutual headache, Dream's lackadaisical manner.

Not that he doesn't have a serious side to him, which he had shown when Nightmare had gotten kidnapped, or during that time they found out they could amplify each others powers with the right intent when singing together.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
there is just a big difference between being raised royal and taught stuff versus child solitude

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream doesn't always understand that difference. A part of why it's so hard for him to feel included, is that he was raised differently and apart from literally the entire world.

He doesn't really understand that he is a part of the whole picture, because he wasn't until recently. He doesn't understand that the kingdom wouldn't work without him.

He knows Cross loves him, the same way he loves Cross, and even that is sometimes a difficult concept to grasp. Because to him, that sounded like a fairytale.

Cross was the first interaction he had ever gotten of the world outside.

Ink knows exactly how Dream thinks so he always pushes him, and enlists Error help in pushing Dream into becoming a part of social events and actually making friends with people.

Surprisingly, the golden one doesn't have that many friends outside of the people in the tavern, Killer and his own family. Cross is his lover.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: .....error people are *hic* haphazard.  
*dream may be drunk a bit and decided to cry to error*  
Dream: they are nothing like my books! So complicated and-and weird!  
Ink: *pats dreams head*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Yeah they tend to be. So are you for that matter.

Dream: ....Wow this is some really strong stuff.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: .....i am drunk enough that the horse is talking to me. .....fuck it error knows me and I gmcan talk to someone who will listen and won't think i am too weird to hang around. ......  
Error: *looks at ink then back to dream* lets go out side. The night feels nice go on. *he gets dream settled next to him outside in the grass and cool air*  
Dream: ....error you I like me right? *hugs the horse's neck*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: hmmm.... *gently picks ink up and plays with him like a doll, toying with his little legs* what about you inky? Am I drunk enough to hear your teeny tiny little voice too? *hic* mebbe I could make you a lil suit huh? A proper noble lizard! With a teeny hat. Qnd a teeny little cane. Aaaaaall proper and handsome.  
Error: * trying not to laugh *

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: I will stare judgementally at you if i don't get a hat.

Dream: But Inkyyy you always have a judgemental stare~

Error: *horse laughter*

Error: *coughes*

Dream: 'Ror? You okaay?

Error: I'm fine.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(I fucking love this.)  
Dream: ...inky your little legs are sooo cute! It shud be illegal. Imma put you in hug prison.  
Error: *wheezing at ink in 'hug prison'*  
Ink: i am pretty cute. You know we are here for you, dream. Right?  
Dream: i wish people were as nice as you two. *petting inks head* did-did you know you got crazy eyes inky?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
"Cross tells me that yeah." Ink shifts "Who was being mean to you? I will make them regret it."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: just people and their not talked about rules and expecting me to be a prince but I don't know how! Why are there 3 spoons?!? And you only need on fork!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Well, there is a whole established system out here... the more you spend time in it, the more I'm sure you will get used to it. Just don't go out trying to change the whole world or people. Sometimes you have to... go with some parts of it, instead of fighting all of it.

Error: Maybe you could ask Nightmare about those not talked about rules. Would be a good bonding opportunity. He would be rather eager to teach you.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: i knooooow. I didn't know brothers were sooo nice until I left the tower. Did did you know buying things ina market that yur supposed to 'haggle' not just give the what they priced? Is nt easier for everyone if they just price it in the middle and not argue about it. There are all these things that are so common to everyone else that I just don't know!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: It will take time... it will take time, even with help. There are plenty of people who will help you, I'm sure.

Cross, from inside: Dream? Where are you?

Error: Including Cross.

Ink: Cross still isn't used to the castle~ Or settling down somewhere you know?~

Ink: But I think the one thing that keeps him going is you.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: ....thankssssssss your my best friends......zzzzzzzzzzzzz*is asleep on errors shoulder*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Dre- Oh there he is... Next time he wants to try a sip I'm saying no.

Error: *huffs*

Cross: Yes, yes, I know, I'm terrible at this, I don't need to hear it from horses too.

Ink: *looks at him*

Cross: Nor iguanas.

Cross: I don't need to get the looks from animals either.

Cross: Alright, lets get'em back to his room *picks him up bridal style* Huh, he isn't so light anymore, that's good. I was getting worried... You coming Ink?

Ink: *climbs up from Cross's leg to his shoulder*

Cross: A'right- Night to you Error. Thanks for watching him...or whatever.

Cross proceeds to go through another entrance and up towards Dream's room after that, and puts him to bed before leaving to his own room.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(.....i keep Imaging q pascal thats totally white and has a tiny splotch qnd i CANT)  
Error and ink only talk to dream if he is super drunk.  
Ink trjes to get cross to talk to dream but cross doesn't understand lizard sign language

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(sounds good sksksksks)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink tap danced on cross's face to get him up and moving. Dream needs hugs and reassurance!

dream was sad last night so comfort him now

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Ok ok jeez- Dream? How's it go-

Dream: *is on the floor in his room an is making a little suit*

Cross: .....Are you doing okay?

Dream: Oh, yes! I just remembered a drunk idea I had last night! I thought, you know, I could...this is kind of a waste of time, isn't it?

Cross: I- No?? I'm pretty sure it would be great to see Ink in a suit.

Dream: I'm just-

Dream: Am I... extremely predictable?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink makes his way to where his suit is being made.  
Cross: no... i can never til just went youll make me smile...qnd I like that you seee the world different from everyone else.... brings the sparkle back into the things I never gave a second thought

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: Oh...

Dream: This is going to sound silly but-

Dream: I don't...I feel so...*struggles to find the right words* Cut off? Sometimes I just feel like I'm stuck back in the tower, and the world outside just...it's just going on as its own story...am I making any sense?....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: ...yeah. but ... isnt that everyone? A guy in the kingdom over has a complete other life than we do. No one is just a character in a book. The world moves on. .....i do think its brighter with you here.... and not because you glow sometimes. If you feel unimportant.... maybe we should look into trying new things?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: *takes in a deep breath* *places head on Cross's shoulder* .....Yeah. That sounds good. Thank you. I...*places hand on Cross's* I didn't mean to say I think of you as a character. Just to clarify.

Dream: ....

Dream: Am I... a good boyfriend? Honestly speaking? I don't want to make everything about me.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: best one I've had. *notices jnk*

Ink: 'finally doing your job you imbecile. Kiss him! Do it!'  
Cross: ..... why does you lizard do the weirdest dances?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: Honestly, I thought all lizards were like that until I saw the lizards outside the tower. I have no idea.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: .... i guess he just likes to dance?  
Ink: ......'know what? I am gojng to go bother error. You two do couple thing in here or something'  
Cross: he is so sassy. What right does a lizard have to be sassy? Your horse is weird too.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: That's Nightmare's horse though...

Dream: He's a very expressive Lizard.

Dream: ....i sometimes think he has human intelligence more than lizard intelligence.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: hes your horse when he wants to be. He likes you both and acts more like a cat half the time.

Ink: .... errror. Cross finally comforted dream. Now I'm bored.  
Error: and your here why?  
Ink: *flops on errors back* Nightmare is busy with killer qnd i dont want to see cross get into dreams pants.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Ugh.

Ink: Why did we decide to be animals again?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: immortal shape shifters are not welcome in most places? And pranks.  
Ink: ..... i still think i should have been a dragon.  
Error: we both picked the others form for 20 years as a bet. It has been 19 years ink. And I don't plan on losing. A horse is not my first choice. Not the worst but still.... didn't expect to get caught and wrangled into the stables but its been pleasant.  
Ink: ...... i miss thumbs.  
Error: at least you still have fingers and toes of some kind.  
Ink: hey..... when the bets over... can we freak the twins out?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Sure it will be hilarious.

Error: Let's make it appropriate to the situation though.

Ink: Im going to turn into a dragon. And then turn back into a lizard.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ........ you do it first. And throughly confuse them. Then I want to do it randomly after. Like when cross decides to ride me and I just shift and drop him.

It just so happens that a month after the 20 year is up...... the twins and their boyfriends are ambushed gagged and tied by mercenaries...... it is inks time to shine

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ..............

Dream: ...............

Ink: Yo.

Cross: Know what? Sure. Why not! This might as well just happen!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: * is a short skelie* you guys couldn't of gotten in a scene for a dragon could ya. No of course not. Just gotta get cross free and un gag nm.... done! *sticks tongue out and shifts to lizard  
Error: *is kinda laughing at ink*  
Cross: did they slip us drugs? You all saw the lizard become a skeleton right???  
Killer: .....i chose to not freak out about it rn.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: I'm remembering that time I was drunk now...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .... either your lizard is magical or thats not a lizard.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: No- no that's not a lizard- Nighty? About Error...

(night night)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error refuses to show for 2 weeks. He just lets them try and test the water... see if ...error is horse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not get continued. up to writer. im game tho.


End file.
